Your Way Back Home
by JoeLies
Summary: Today's Delia's Bah Mitzvah and she made a promise to her dad and Ephram: There'll be a lot of crazy surprises for you two. Look what'll happen. Please read and review.
1. Her promise

It was a Friday morning and Delia sat in the den and watched TV.

Ephram: You got up early today. Nervous? (He walked in the den)

Delia: Why?

Ephram: Today's your big day.

Delia: Yeah, a little bit but not really. (She looked over the couch to Ephram) All are more nervous than me I think.

Andy: Ready to go, Delia? Nina will be here in a few minutes. You'll go to the fitting-room. (He walked in the den and sat down beside Delia)

Delia: That's what I mean. (She looked at Ephram) Are you nervous?

Ephram: No, it's your Bah Mitzvah.

Delia: I look forward tonight. There'll be so many nice people and a plenty of delicious food and good music and we'll have a lot of fun.

Ephram: Why we weren't allowed to help you by planning?

Delia: It's my Bah Mitzvah and there'll be a lot of crazy surprises for you two.

Ephram: Crazy surprises for me and? (He looked up from his books)

Delia: Yeah, for you and dad and Nina. (She smiled cheeky)

Ephram: Describe your meaning of the word crazy to me, please.

Delia: Oh no, you'll see it tonight. You have to wait.

Delia switched off TV and got up to leave. She grabbed her bag and left the Brown's. Andy walked in and sat down beside Ephram.

Ephram: Do you know anything about crazy surprises? (He looked up)

Andy: Oh, Delia told you about her plans? (He sipped at his cup of coffee)

Ephram: Oh yeah and it sounded essentially not good to me. Do you know anything about it?

Andy: I'm totally unsuspecting. I tried to discover some details but she didn't go into.

Ephram: I'm really anxious to see what she planned.

Andy: Me too. (He looked up surprised) Why did you sleep here?

Ephram: Bright planned a romantic dinner with Hannah. I didn't want to disturb them and Delia asked me to stay.

Andy: (Looked at his watch) Oh my god, I have to go, the Miller twins have flu. I'll vaccinate them and prescribe them antibiotic to prevent an epidemic. (He laughed)

Ephram: Don't forget to be here at 05:00 pm. Delia will kill you if you won't be here.

Andy: I know. I'll be back soon.

Ephram nodded and Andy left.


	2. Crazy surprise

Right after Delia's Bah Mitzvah ceremony they all drove to Webbers Point to have a party. All the people laughed and were happy and they danced.

Delia: Ok, the dinner is inaugurated.

The Brown's sat on a big table and everything was decorate and on the tables laid blue bouquets. Delia made a really good job. In the front of the dance floor was a festive stage. There were a few instruments on it. Ephram and Andy went to the buffet to get some of the delicious food Delia ordered with the help of Nina. Then they went back to their table. Delia and Andy sat side by side and Ephram and Nina sat across them. While they were eating Delia got up and looked at a young woman. She took a little girl by her hand and smiled at Delia.

Delia: I knew she would come.

Ephram: Who's she? (He turned round confused and glanced at a young woman)

Andy: (He got up too) Oh my good. (He smiled surprised)

Ephram: (He got up too) What the hell is… (He turned round) Oh my god. (He looked really surprised)

Delia ran towards her and jumped into her arms. The woman wrapped her arms around Delia's waist and stroked her back.

Woman: Oh my god, you look so grown-up.

Delia: I knew you would come.

Woman: How couldn't I?

Delia: (She looked at the little girl) Hi Marcy.

Marcy: Hi Delia, I have a gift for you. I'll show it later, ok?

Delia: Ok. (She grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her to their table)

The woman stood across Ephram, Andy and Nina. They all looked really surprised.

Andy: Madison, nice to see you. (He smiled)

Madison: Dr. Brown (She looked down)

Marcy walked in front of Madison and looked at Ephram, Andy and Nina.

Andy: Hey sweetie, what's your name? (He smiled)

Marcy: Hey, I'm Marcy and what's yours?

Andy: I'm Andy, nice to meet you.

Ephram looked at Madison. She looked better than ever but he felt a lot of anger. She wore a usual jeans and a yellow baby doll and her hair was dye brown. Madison avoided eye contact with Ephram.

Andy: Oh Madison, good that you're here. We have a lot to talk about. (He laid his hand on her arm)

Madison: I don't think so.

Delia: She's here to have fun, not to talk about her past. (She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the chair right beside her chair) Please sit down.

Madison: I don't know. I should rather go.


	3. Get over it?

Delia: Madison, you're here to have a party. Have fun. Live a little.

Madison: You sound like my psychologist. (She smiled)

Ephram listened carefully and was frightened at her statement. She has a psychologist? Is it because the adoption? Is it because Andy forced her?

Delia: You have a psychologist? (She looked confused)

Madison: Yeah, he's a little bit crazy. (She smiled and stroked Delia's hair)

Delia: He's a psychologist, what did you expect? (She smiled and tried to loosen up the situation)

Madison: That's right maybe he's only the best because he can put himself in his patient's place.

Andy: What's his name? (He looked at Madison)

Madison: Dr. Greer.

Andy: I know him, he's the best but his surgery is in Denver. That's two hours from here.

Madison: What's the problem? (She looked to the dance floor where Sam and Marcy were dancing to check if she's ok)

Andy: I think you could come to my surgery. We can talk about whatever you want and I can prescribe you your antidepressants. You don't have to drive two hours to Dr. Greer.

Madison: Would you believe me if I said you're the last one I want to talk with? (She laughed)

Andy: Why not? You have to get over it.

Madison: I have to get over it? That's not as easy as you said. You don't know what I went through. I came to you because I trusted you. I wanted to tell Ephram but I thought I should rather talk to you at first. You deceived me and forced me out. You didn't think about me. You only thought about you and your life. I had to leave everything I needed in my life. I left my love, my friends, my family and my hometown. I lost everything. I had to break off school and I was totally alone with the hardest decision of my whole life. I had to decide if this baby would stay alive or if it would kill. It was really hard for me but I got through it. Thanks god for made the right decision. I carried this baby nine months. I saw it on ultrasounds and listened to the fetal heart tones. I felt its movement and its kicks all day long. Can you imagine how hard it was to know that it would be a boy? I heard his first cry and I could saw in his wonderful blue eyes but I knew I had to give him up. He deserved the best and I knew I couldn't offer. So I decided to give him for adoption and I think about him all day long. I think about his beautiful blue eyes and the shape of his nose. Can you imagine how hard it is to cry and reproach me with all my wrongs every night? You can't and you'll never know. (She yelled really mad and sad)

Madison got up and walked over to Marcy. Nina got up too and walked over to Madison to reassure her.

Madison: We have to go, Marcy.

Nina: Madison, please calm down.

Madison: No, I can't. I have to go.

Marcy: I don't want to go. Please, mommy, I want to stay. I'll play with Sam, ok?

Madison: I'm sorry, sweetie but we have to go.

Nina: I'll take care about here and see her home. You can go but look out, ok?

Madison: Thanks. (She looked grateful to her) Ok sweetie, you heard what Nina said. Be a good girl, ok. (She leaned and kissed her on her cheek)

Marcy: Ok, I'll be a good girl. (She wrapped her arms around Madison's neck and kissed her on her forehead.

Madison tried to smile at Marcy and left.


	4. Stupid faults

Ephram followed her with his eyes. Nina returned to the table and sat down. She looked at Andy and then at Delia who stared at Andy furious.

Nina: I hope you know her address. (She tried to smile at Delia)

Delia: Yeah, I do. (She looked at Nina) Really good job, Dad. (She said really angry)

Delia got up and ran away. Andy and Ephram sat there in totally silence and looked down.

Nina: You should work on your lack of tact.

Andy: I know.

Marcy came over to the table and jumped on Nina's lap.

Marcy: Sam wants to play catch but I'm weary of that.

Nina: That's ok, sweetie. Are you hungry?

Marcy: No, I was at Charlie's Pizza this afternoon.

Nina: With Madison?

Marcy: Yeah, we ate pepperoni pizza with a plenty of cheese.

Nina: That sounds really delicious.

Marcy: Yeah, it was.

Nina: How old are you?

Marcy: I'm five years old but I have birthday in two month. Where's Delia?

Andy and Ephram stared at Marcy. She had blond hair and brightly blue eyes. She was laughing and smiling all the time.

Andy: I don't know. She's mad about me in the same way as Madison.

Marcy: She left because of you?

Andy: Yeah, I think so.

Marcy: What did you do?

Andy: A plenty of stupid faults.

Ephram sat there and stared at Marcy. He thought about Madison's words. She said that she lost her love. What did she mean? Did she talk about him? Now he didn't fell angry he only felt grief and awful sadness.

Marcy: That doesn't sound good. Why did you do these faults? Can't you stand her?

Andy: Oh no, I can stand her but I'm a fool.

Marcy: I've noticed.

Ephram laughed about her comment.

Nina: It's 07:00 pm. I should see you home, sweetie. You look really tired.

Marcy nodded and looked at Ephram.

Marcy: Everything ok?

Ephram: Why not? (He smiled at her)

Marcy: You look thoughtful. (She smiled back)

Ephram: Yeah, I am. I have a lot to think about.

Marcy: Good luck!

Nina: Ok, we have to go.

Ephram: Thanks!


	5. I'm there for you

Nina wrapped her arms around Marcy.

Nina: Ok, let's go. We have to find Delia. She knows the address.

Marcy: Ok, let's go. Bye. (She waved to Andy and Ephram)

Nina and Marcy walked over to the toilettes to search Delia.

Marcy: Delia? Are you here?

Nina: Delia? I think she isn't here.

Marcy: No but I think I know where she is.

Nina: Where?

Marcy: (She took Nina by her hand and pulled her behind the stage) Delia?

Delia: Hey Marcy. (She looked at her and smiled)

Nina: Everything ok?

Delia: Yeah but I can't look in Dad's eyes and I don't want to talk with him.

Nina: Come along with us. I have to see Marcy home and you're the only one who knows Madison's address.

Delia: (She got up) Ok, let's go so that I'm far away from Dad.

Nina: Don't be mad about him he only wanted the best for her.

Delia: That's a funny opinion but can we stop to talk about him, please.

Nina: Ok, let's go.

They walked over to Nina's SUV and got in and Nina drove off. They parked across Madison's and Nina and Marcy got out.

Delia: I'll wait here.

Nina: Ok.

She walked up the driveway to the front door and knocked. Madison slowly opened the door.

Marcy: Hey mommy. (She gave Madison a kiss)

Madison: Hey kiddo how was the party? (She smiled)

Marcy: It was ok.

Madison: Thank you for took care about her.

Nina: Not at all. Can I come in?

Madison looked at Nina confused and hesitated.

Madison: I'm not sure.

Nina: Please.

Madison: Ok, I don't mind. (She stepped back)

Nina: Thanks. (She walked in and looked around) Nice apartment.

Madison: Thanks.

Marcy: Mommy, can I watch TV?

Madison: Marcy, it's 07:30 pm. Time for bed. Please go in your room and wash your hands and brush your teeth, ok?

Marcy: Ok. (She walked upstairs)

Madison: Please sit down! (She pointed at the couch and sat down)

Nina: Thanks. Ok, I'm here because of Andy.

Madison: I don't want to talk about it.

Nina: I know and I don't want to talk about him too. I know you had to get through hard times and I only want you to know that I'm there for you if you need someone to talk.

Madison: Thanks but I don't know if you are the best for this job.

Nina: I know I can't put myself in your place because you got through much more than some eighty years old people but I think it would help you to talk about it.

Madison: Yeah, I know but I can't talk about it currently.

Nina: I know it's hard but if you want to talk with someone I'm there ok? (She laid here hand on Madison's shoulder and got up to leave)

Madison: Thank you for everything. (She tried to smile)

Marcy jumped downstairs and ran over to the front door.

Marcy: You want to leave?

Nina: Yeah sweetie, I have to pick up Sam.

Marcy: Can we make a play-date tomorrow? (She looked at Madison)

Madison: I don't know if Sam's free and I have rehearsal tomorrow.

Nina: Delia will visit us but you can visit us too. Sam would be glad. (She looked at Madison)

Madison: You heard her words. You have a play-date tomorrow but now it's time for bed. (She looked at Nina) I'll bring Marcy over at 03:00 pm if that's ok for you.

Nina: Yeah, that's ok. (She smiled and turned round to leave)

Marcy: Bye Nina, see you tomorrow. (She closed the door)


	6. Spied out

Next morning Delia sat on her bed and leafed through a book. Ephram entered the house while Andy was leafing through one of his textbooks in his room. Ephram sat down on the sideboard and sipped at his cup of juice. Suddenly the back door opened and Nina and Marcy came in.

Nina: Where's Delia? (She looked at Ephram)

Ephram: Hi again. She's in her room. (He put down his cup)

Andy: I knew I heard your voice. (He came downstairs)

Marcy: I'll fetch her. (She ran upstairs)

Andy: Do you want a drink?

Nina: No, thanks.

Andy: (He sipped at his cup of coffee) You saw Marcy home yesterday?

Nina: Yeah, Delia probably told you.

Andy: Only a few details. Did you make her talk?

Nina: (She knew of his intentions but she ignored them) Why not? Marcy talked to you too yesterday.

Andy: I didn't mean Marcy.

Nina: I know but I won't spy Madison out, Andy.

Andy: I only asked if she's ok.

Nina: Yeah as the case may be.

Marcy jumped downstairs and sat down beside Ephram.

Marcy: She'll be here in a few minutes. (She looked at Nina and smiled)

Delia ran upstairs and smiled at Nina.

Delia: Ready to go!

Andy: Ready to go where?

Marcy: Rehearsal!

Andy: Rehearsal?

Delia: Yeah rehearsal of Joe Lies. That's Madison's band.

Ephram looked up and listened to Delia's words. Madison joined to her old band? Maybe she's dating Jay or the drummer. Perhaps she got engaged to someone and Marcy is his child of the first marriage.

Delia: Do you want to come along with us, Ephram? (She smiled at Ephram)

Andy stared at Delia shocked while he hearing her words.

Marcy: Oh yeah, good idea.

Ephram: I think this isn't such a good idea.

Marcy: Why not?

Ephram: There are a plenty of reasons.

Marcy looked down sad and Andy took it easy.

Nina: (She looked at her watch) We have to go, sweetie.

Marcy: Ok, let's go. (She said sad)

Delia took Marcy by her hand and they left while Ephram's mobile phone was ringing.

Ephram: (He picked up) Yeah?

Bright: Hi man.

Ephram: Hi, what's up?

Bright: Will you go out with me tonight? There's a party at the "Hook".

Ephram: I don't know. I'm not disposed.

Bright: Ephram, please. There'll be a lot of hot chicks.

Ephram: I don't want to see your hot chicks. I'm not that stupid!

Bright: Ephram, please!

Ephram: (He hesitated) Ok, I don't mind.

Bright: Thanks, you're the best. When do you come home?

Ephram: When do you want to go?

Bright: 08:00 pm if that's ok for you.

Ephram: Ok, I'll be home at 07:30 pm.

Bright: Ok, see you later.

Ephram hung up and got up.

Andy: Who was on the phone?

Ephram: Bright, we go to one of his funny parties.

Andy: I see!

Ephram jumped upstairs and entered his old room. He sat down on his old bed and looked at his picture from Central Park. He put back and laid down on his bed and thought about the events of the past few days.


	7. She looks amazing

Ephram woke up and looked at his watch. It was 07:05 pm. He got up and went downstairs. His dad talked to someone on the phone.

Andy: (He noticed his son and tried to stifle the talk) Listen! I have to hang up, just sent the record, please. Ok, bye. (He hung up)

Ephram: (He looked confused at his dad) Who was on the phone?

Andy: (He tried to cover up the truth) It was only a colleague from Denver.

Ephram: I see! (He said distrustful)

Andy: When do you have to leave?

Ephram: In a few minutes.

Suddenly the back door opened and Nina, Marcy and Delia entered laughing.

Delia: Hi Dad, can I stay the night at Nina's?

Andy: If that's ok for Nina.

Delia: Marcy will stay there too.

Nina: That's ok for me. We'll watch Brother Bear 1 and 2. It'll be a big movie theater night.

Andy: Ok you can stay at Nina's but please be back soon.

Delia: Ok, thanks.

Nina, Marcy and Delia left. Ephram got up and walked to the back door.

Ephram: I have to go now. See you tomorrow.

Andy: Ok, bye.

Ephram left and got in his car. He drove off and parked across his apartment-sharing community. He got out and searched his keys. He opened the door and entered his apartment.

Ephram: Bright?

Bright: Hey man, what's up? Ready for the best party of your life?

Ephram: I think there'll be better parties than your funny chick party.

Bright: We will see. Ready to go?

Ephram: Give me five minutes. (He said and disappeared in the bathroom)

5 minutes later he came out and grabbed his jacket.

Bright: Ok, let's go.

They got in Bright's car and he drove off. He parked at the parking lot in front of the "Hook". They got out and walked towards the bouncer.

Bouncer: Hey guys. Did you come to see the hot singer of Joe Lies?

Ephram: Joe Lies? (He looked at the bouncer)

Bouncer: Yeah, they stage their comeback.

Bright: Is she hot?

Ephram: Joe Lies is Madison's band, Bright.

Bouncer: Yeah, that's her name. She's really hot.

Bright: Madison left Everwood two years age. Do you remember? We wanted to see her at their concert in the music café but there was another singer.

Ephram: Yeah but she's back. Delia invited her to her Bah Mitzvah.

Bright: Oh my god. Do you want to leave? I would understand you.

Ephram: No, that's ok. Let's go.

They entered the "Hook" and Ephram looked around and heard Madison's distinctively voice from the stage. He forced his way through the crowd and just watched her and saw how she smiled at Jay. Jay noticed Ephram in the crowd and waved provocatively but Ephram didn't respond. Bright stood behind Ephram and eyed Madison.

Bright: Wow, she looks amazing.

Ephram: I know.

Three hours later Ephram and Bright left the "Hook". They walked over to Bright's car and got in. They drove back home in totally silence. Bright parked at the parking lot beside their apartment and they got out.

Bright: Everything ok?

Ephram: What? Oh yeah, I'm fine.

Bright looked at Ephram who searched his keys. He opened the door and walked over to his room.

Ephram: Good night!

Bright: Yeah, good night!

Bright knew that he was hurt but he thought it would be better to let him time for himself. He walked in his room and went to bed.


	8. Outside your reference

Three days later Andy lay on his bed. Andy sent Ephram to get food for the dinner from the Chinese place. Nina entered the house while Andy was getting up. Madison faded out of their spotlight the past few days.

Nina: Andy? (She yelled and walked in the kitchen)

Andy: Give me five minutes. (He yelled back)

While Nina was sitting down at the sideboard she noticed the health record in front of her. She leaned forward and rode the patient's name. Andy came downstairs and walked over to Nina.

Nina: What's that? (She pointed at the health record)

Andy: That's a health record.

Ephram entered the back door and stopped when he heard Nina was yelling.

Nina: Can you read the patient's name? (She yelled)

Andy: That's nothing to you. (He yelled back)

Nina: I can spell it for you. M-A-D-I-S-O-N K-E-L-L-N… (She spelled mad)

Andy: Yeah, this is Madison's health record. Is there something to be said against that?

Nina: Yeah it is. You aren't her doctor. Can't you understand her? It isn't so hard to understand. You destroyed her life and now she doesn't want to talk with you because she can't look in your eyes. (She explained angry)

Andy: I only wanted to know what happened. (He yelled at her)

Nina: That's outside your reference. She doesn't want you to control her life. She isn't Ephram or Delia. She isn't one of your children. You destroyed enough. She can carry her life in her own hands and that's what you don't understand. (She tried to calm down)

Ephram stood there in totally silence and paid attention to their argument. He couldn't stand it anymore. He threw the food on the table and slammed the door behind himself. Nina and Andy jerked and looked at each other. Nina grabbed her jacket and left the Brown's. Delia ran downstairs and looked at Andy.

Delia: What happened? I saw how Ephram drove away. I thought he would stay for dinner.

Andy: Just another fault. (He laid his hands on his face)

Delia: What did you do this bout? (She sat down beside him and sighed)

Andy: I spied out Madison again. I made Dr. Greer; her psychologist sent me her health record.

Delia: Why is everything you do so faulty? (She sighed)

Andy: I don't know that's my destiny. I'm a bad father, a bad doctor and a bad lover.

Delia: You're crazy! (She smirked)

Andy: Do you feel hungry? Ephram got food from the Chinese place. (He pointed at the white cartons with the red inscription)

Delia: I die of hunger. (She grabbed one of the cartons and the chopsticks)

Andy smiled at her and grabbed one of the cartons. He opened it and they had a peaceful dinner.


	9. Not yet

Ephram drove aimless through the streets of Everwood. He couldn't believe what his dad did. Why can't he leave her alone? Why can't he allow everything that happened to rest? He parked at the roadside and looked around. He was standing across Madison's and was still looking at it. Then he got up and walked up the driveway. He hesitated but then he knocked on the door. Madison opened the door.

Madison: Ephram! (She said confused and timid)

Ephram: Madison! (He began to realize what he did)

Marcy: Who's on the door? (She ran towards Madison) Hi Ephram! (She smiled)

Ephram: Hi sweetie! (He leaned towards smiling and shook her little hand) Can I come in?

Madison: I have to put Marcy to bed. (She tried to be short with him)

Ephram: Please, I think we have to talk.

Madison: If you want to address reproaches to me you should rather go. I can't stand it. I know I made the biggest mistake of my whole life. You don't have to remind me. (She said inviolate and avoided eye contact with him)

Ephram: That isn't why I'm here. (He tried to sound affectionate)

Madison looked into his blue eyes and hesitated but then she stepped away. Ephram walked in and looked around. It seemed like he has never left. Everything was in the same place how it was two years ago.

Madison: Marcy, please go in your room and brush your teeth. (She carried Marcy on her arm and put her down in front of the stairs)

Marcy: Ok but you promised you would read me a story later.

Madison: I promised, sweetie but now I have to talk with Ephram.

Madison pointed at Ephram and Marcy nodded.

Marcy: Good night, mommy. (She gave Madison a kiss on her forehead) Good night, Ephram. (She waved smiling and went upstairs)

Madison turned round and sat down at the table. Ephram walked over to her and sat down across from Madison who looked down.

Ephram: I'm so sorry for my dad. (He began to talk) He should work at his lack of tact.

Madison: Yeah, that's true. (She looked up and smirked)

Ephram: We have to talk about everything that happened. (He said sad)

Madison: I can't talk about it yet. (She tried to hold back her tears)

Then there was a knock on the door. Madison got up and opened the door.

Madison: Dr. Brown, what the hell…

Andy: Please, can I come in? (He interrupted her)

Madison: I can't believe it. I don't want to talk with you. Please go! (She said mad)

Andy: I know I made a plenty of stupid faults.

Madison: You call them stupid faults? One of your stupid faults destroyed my whole life. (She yelled at him)

Ephram got up and walked over to her.

Andy: Ephram, what the hell are you doing her?

Ephram: I'm here to excuse my dad. (He looked at him)

Madison: Ok, you two have to go now. Marcy is sleeping.

Andy: Madison, please…

Madison: No, Dr. Brown. I don't want to talk with you and don't dare to come here again. (She said angry)

Ephram: But we have to talk, Madison.

Madison: I know but not yet. (She looked into his eyes)

Ephram: Ok, see you. (He said understanding)

Madison: See you.

She closed the door and Andy and Ephram stood in front of her house in awkward silence.


	10. Silent Hill

Next morning Ephram came from a breakfast with Bright and Hannah at Sam's. He drove around town and parked across the entrance of a garage. He heard the music of the band and Jay's red car in front of his own. He hesitated but then he entered the garage. Jay smiled at him while he was seeing him. They finished their song and packed in their instruments. Mindy stood in front of the stage and carried Marcy on her arms. Madison didn't notice Ephram. She walked over to Jay.

Madison: Good job, Jay.

Jay: Thanks but I think you should go to your date. (He pointed at Ephram)

Madison: Date? (She turned round and noticed Ephram) Ephram! (She walked over to him)

Ephram: Hi, do you have time to talk? (He smiled at her)

Madison: I guess so.

Ephram: We can watch a movie tonight.

Madison: I don't know if that's such a good idea.

Ephram: And we can talk in the meantime.

Madison: I think it wouldn't work.

Ephram: Why not? We should try it out. (He smiled at her)

Madison: I have a few things to do.

Ephram: That's ok! I'll come to yours in two hours.

Madison knew she had to bring a good argument but there wasn't one so she nodded.

Ephram: Ok, I bother about the movie an about the food. Is Chinese ok? (He smiled)

Madison nodded overwhelmed.

Jay: Everything ok? (He walked by and wrapped his arms around Madison's waist)

Madison: Yeah, why not? (She evaded Jay's arms)

Jay: Keep going!

Marcy: Uncle Jay! (She jumped in his arms)

Jay: Hey sweetie! (He kissed her cheek)

Ephram: Ok, I'll see you in two hours. (He looked at Madison and left)

Two hours later Ephram knocked on Madison's door. Marcy opened the door.

Marcy: Hi Ephram! (She took him by her hand and pulled him inside)

Madison: Marcy, you said you aren't allowed to open the door. What if Ephram were a burglar? (She carried her on her arms)

Marcy: I'm sorry. (She looked down)

Madison: That's ok but don't you ever do that again, ok? (She smiled at her and stroked her cheek)

Marcy: Ok, I love you, Mommy! (She gave Madison a kiss on her lips)

Madison: Love you too, kiddo. (She sat Marcy down at the couch and sat down beside her) But it's high time to go to bed now.

Ephram sat down beside Marcy and listened to Madison.

Marcy: Ok, good night. (She gave her a kiss) Good night, Ephram! (She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek)

Marcy ran upstairs while she was waving. Madison smiled at her and waved back.

Ephram: She's cute.

Madison: Yeah, she's my little sunshine.

Ephram: I see she make you smile. (He smiled at Madison who was still looking at the stairs)

Madison: Yeah she does. She's something special. (She looked in his eyes)

Ephram: I got Chinese food. (He held out the bag of food)

Madison: Are you hungry?

Ephram: Not yet. I got a movie for us.

Madison: What is the title?

Ephram: Silent Hill and it was really hard to get it. You know the Everwood video store, do you? (He held out the DVD)

Madison: Yeah, that's a horror movie? (She took it)

Ephram: Actually. That's your favorite type of movie I remembered. (He smiled at her)

Madison: I see you don't forget details. (She smiled back at him)

Madison got up and inlayed the DVD in the DVD player. She walked back to the couch and sat down beside Ephram. She held eye contact with the TV and Ephram starred at her.

Ephram: I don't know how to begin. I'm really sorry for my dad.

Madison: I'm not really mad about him but I'm not ready to look in his eyes or listen to his apology.

Ephram: I understand you and I want you to know that I'm not mad about you. I said a lot of rude remarks and bad words but I didn't mean it. I was mad about my dad and the whole world barred from you.

Madison: That's ok. You had the right to say that.

Ephram: No, nobody have the right to say that to you.

Madison: Why not? (She looked at him)

Ephram: You don't deserve that.

Madison: I made a big mistake, I deserved.

Ephram: Maybe but I don't think so. My dad knows that he made a big mistake and I forgave him but I can't forget.

Madison: Me too. Can we just watch the movie?

Ephram nodded and reclined and they watched the movie.


	11. Dating someone?

A few minutes later Marcy screamed and Madison jumped off.

Madison: Oh my god, Marcy! (She said frightened)

Marcy: Mommy, Mommy, I had a bad dream. (She came downstairs and sat down at Madison's lap)

Madison: It's over, sweetheart.

Marcy: Something happened with you.

Madison: I promise you I'm ok. (She stroked her head)

Marcy: I know, Mommy. Ephram would protect you.

Madison and Ephram looked at each other and smiled.

Madison: You know what that means? (She tickled Marcy's belly)

Marcy: I don't know. (She laughed)

Madison: That means extra ice cream. (She got up)

Marcy: Oh yeah, ice cream! (She ran in the kitchen and got two spoons)

Madison: Do you want bananas? (She held out some)

Marcy: Yep, that sounds good. (Madison set her down at the counter)

Ephram leaned against the doorframe and looked at them. Madison got out three bowls and put them on the counter. She got out the ice cream and opened it.

Madison: Some ice cream? (She smiled at Ephram)

Ephram: Of course! (He walked over to her and grabbed one of the bowls)

Marcy: Here are some bananas. (She held out the bananas and smiled at Ephram)

Ephram: Thanks. (He smiled back at her)

They walked back into the parlor and sat down at the couch. They ate their ice cream and watched the movie.

Madison: Away to your bed now, kiddo!

Marcy got up and ran upstairs. Madison grabbed the bowls and brought them back into the kitchen. Ephram followed her.

Ephram: Need any help?

Madison: No, I'm ready! (She turned round)

Ephram: So we can continue to watch the movie?

Madison: Yep, let's go. (She walked by Ephram and sat down at the couch)

Ephram looked around the walls and saw a few pictures of a little girl. He got up and walked over to them.

Ephram: Is that Marcy?

Madison: That's me.

Ephram: You looked cute.

Madison: Thanks!

Madison got up while the movie was finishing. She walked over to Ephram and looked over his shoulder.

Madison: That's Marcy! (She pointed at a picture)

Ephram: She was a cute baby. (He smiled at Madison)

Madison: I know.

Ephram turned round and looked into her green eyes. They were only inches apart. Ephram wanted to kiss her so much and she looked so good. He laid his hand on her cheek. Madison turned round and walked back to the couch.

Madison: I'm hungry.

Ephram walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bag and walked back to the couch. He sat down beside Madison and handed her the food. She began to eat. After they finished eating Ephram got up to dispose of the bag and the cartons. When he came back into the parlor he heard a knock. Madison got up and opened.

Madison: Jay, what are you doing here?

Jay: Is everything ok? (He looked at Ephram)

Madison: Of course!

Jay: Ok, I just want to be on the safe side.

Madison: I'm ok. Please go now!

Jay: Yep, goodbye honey.

Madison: Bye.

Madison closed the door and sat down beside Ephram.

Ephram: Can I ask you a question?

Madison: Yes, for sure! (She looked at him)

Ephram: Are you dating Jay?

Madison: Oh no, he's a fool. (She laughed)

Ephram: Someone else?

Madison: No. (She looked serious)

Ephram: Why not?

Madison: I don't know. (She avoided eye contact with him) Are you dating someone?

Ephram: No, there was Amy but I think I got over her.

Madison nodded and reclined.

Madison: Why did you break up?

Ephram: After I talked to you in Manhattan I ran away. I was in Europe for three months and left her alone. When I came back she didn't want to try it again. It was my fault.

Madison: Are you still in love with her?

Ephram: Oh no but there's someone I forgot.

Madison looked at him and Ephram looked in her eyes. He leant over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Madison grabbed his head in her hands and the kisses became more intensive. She pulled Ephram down on the couch and lay down at the top of him. He wrapped her arms around her and began to rub her back. His hands moved under Madison's shirt but then Madison pulled away and fixed her hair.

Madison: Marcy's upstairs. (She whispered)

Ephram: She's sleeping. (He breathed heavily)

Madison grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.


	12. You're the one

Madison: I'm not ready for this, Ephram. (She whispered)

Ephram: Ready for what? (He kissed her)

Madison: I don't know what to think.

Ephram: Stop thinking!

Ephram sat down at her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Ephram: What's on your mind? (He said affectionate)

Madison: It's Marcy. What's if she wake up early?

Ephram: Don't worry! She's still sleeping.

Madison looked into his blue eyes and he leant in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She grabbed his head in her hands and lay down at the top of him. His hands moved under her shirt and petted her back. She began to take off his shirt while he was moaning ecstatically. He took off her shirt and kissed her neck and began to trail down to her collarbone. He saw the little mole and remembered the day his dad snapped them together and smiled. He trailed up to her mouth and gave her a passionately kiss. She opened his belt and petted his upper part of the body. Madison opened her mouth and Ephram darted his tongue inside her mouth. Then he kissed down her stomach and began to unbutton her jeans while she was moaning with pleasure. Madison pushed down his jeans and began to push down his shorts. Ephram unhooked her bra and let it fall down. He petted her chest and her belly. Madison got up and pushed down her panties and lay down beside him. He crawled at the top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. They were kissing passionately and they just savored the moment. Ephram took special care to pet her body and to be tender. She caressed his back and his moon. Then she pulled away and got up and disappeared behind her room-divider. Ephram followed her with his eyes and admired her immaculate body. She came back and handed him a condom. He pulled it on and positioned himself above Madison. Their kisses came much more intensive and passionately. Madison ran his fingers through his hair while he was entering her slowly. She let out a groan and Ephram continued to push further into her until he couldn't anymore. Madison whispered for him to pause to take breath. He gave her a deep kiss and smiled at her breathing heavily and she looked into his eyes breathing heavily too. Then he began to push into her again and he went faster and faster. They both were groaning loudly. Ephram could tell Madison was about to hit her high and he continued his pace. Ephram allowed himself to peak when Madison did. Ephram collapsed at the top of Madison as they were both breathing hard. The just stayed in this position for a couple of minutes and savored the moment. Then Ephram rolled off of her and Madison cuddled up to Ephram who wrapped his arm around her.

A couple of hours later Madison woke up and smiled as she saw Ephram sleeping. Madison lifted up herself and looked at the clock. It was 03:37 am so she cuddled up to Ephram again. She kept an eye on Ephram while he was opening his eyes. He looked at Madison and smiled.

Ephram: Are you ok? (He whispered while he was brushing her hair over her shoulder)

Madison: Absolutely. (She whispered smiling)

Ephram: Sounds good. (He whispered while his hand running down her back)

Madison: It's just 04:00 am so we have a little time to stay in bed. (She whispered while her hand running down his torso)

Ephram: But first I have to go to the bathroom.

Ephram got up and unlocked the door and left. Madison lay in her bed and thought over the night. A couple of minutes later Ephram entered Madison's room again and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and stopped at the edge of it and just looked at Madison who lay in her bed and smiled t him.

Madison: What's up?

Ephram: It's amazing. (He smiled)

Madison: What's amazing? (She looked confused)

Ephram: You look so cute when your hair is a mess.

Madison: Thank you! (She whispered and reached out her hand)

Ephram grabbed her hand and she pulled him to her in the bed. They cuddled of each other and fell asleep.


	13. The morning after

Next morning Madison woke up and noticed Ephram wasn't there. She got up and got dressed behind her room-divider. Then she made the bed and opened her window. It was a sunny summer day. She opened her door and saw Marcy was watching TV.

Madison: Good Morning honey, who switched the TV on? (She smiled at her)

Marcy: Ephram did. (She jumped into her arms and pointed at the kitchen door)

Madison carried Marcy on her arms into the kitchen where Ephram was making flapjacks. She noticed the well-laid table with a red rose and orange squash. She lay against the door frame and watched him.

Madison: Good morning, Mr. Brown! (She smiled)

Ephram: Good morning! (He smiled back at her) Did you have a good night?

Madison: I can't complain! (She looked tempting)

Ephram: Do you feel hungry? (He put the flapjacks on the table and sat down)

Marcy: Oh yeah, I do! (She jumped down from Madison's arms and sat down at the table)

Madison walked over to the table and they began to eat. After they finished dinner Ephram got up and brought their plates to the dishwasher.

Madison: Marcy, we have to put you on your clothes.

Marcy: Can I wear the Mickey Mouse dress today? (She got up and took Madison by her hand)

Madison: If you like! (She got up and they walked upstairs in Marcy's room)

After a while they came back while Ephram was switching off the TV. Marcy grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door.

Madison: Marcy, please wait! (She screamed) I have to bring Marcy to the kindergarten. (She smiled at Ephram)

Ephram: No problem! I'll go home and watch over Bright! (He said smiling)

Madison: Oh, he's your cohabite now, isn't he? (She walked out the front door)

Ephram: Yeah, he's. (He closed the door behind himself)

Madison got in her red VW Käfer and waved Ephram. Ephram remembered the day Madison taught him to reverse into a parking space.

Madison: I'll see you.

Ephram: Yeah, see you! (He waved and watched her driving away)

Then he got in his car and drove off.


	14. Big Mr Brown

In the afternoon Madison had rehearsal. While Marcy and Mindy were dancing in the front of the band Ephram came in. He stayed in an edge of the garage and listened to the music. After the band finished their last song Madison walked over to Jay.

Madison: Good job! (She smiled)

Jay: Thanks but no one overcome you!

Madison: Please don't get carried away!

Jay: I don't get carried away. It's the truth. Ask your groupie! (He pointed at Ephram)

Madison: My groupie? (She looked confused and turned round) Ephram! (She walked over to him)

Ephram: How are you doing? (He smiled)

Madison: I'm ok! Did anything happen? (She looked worried)

Ephram: No but I thought we could do anything.

Mindy: Nice to see you, Ephram! (She interrupted them) Marcy and I will go in a few minutes.

Madison: You heard her words. Get your backpack! (She smiled at Marcy)

Marcy: Ok, give me one minute. (She ran over to Jay)

Jay: Hey sweetheart! (He carried her on his arms)

Marcy: Hi Uncle Jay. I need my backpack. I'll stay the night at Aunt Mindy's. (She smiled)

Jay: Uh, that's really cool. Sounds like a lot of fun.

Marcy: Yeah, we'll watch a movie and eat popcorn.

Jay: Oh, I almost become jealous of you.

Marcy: You don't need to. We can do the same next week.

Jay: Sounds good! I'll get back to that. (He set her down and handed her the backpack)

Marcy: Thanks Uncle Jay. See you. (She ran back to Madison) Got it!

Madison: Ok then give me a big kiss and have fun with Mindy tonight! (She leant forward and wrapped her arms around her)

Marcy: Ok, goodbye Mommy! (She kissed her goodbye)

Madison: Goodbye, sweetie! See you tomorrow! (She waved while Marcy and Mindy were leaving)

Jay: Am I to wait for you outside? (He looked at Madison protectively)

Madison: No Jay, I can do it by myself. (She looked at him irritated) He won't kill me.

Jay: But maybe he will bother you or rape…

Madison: Stop! Keep it under your hat! (She interrupted him) You're totally crazy! You're the only one who's bothering me for now. (She said really serious and perky)

Jay: I'm just worried about you. (He looked at her horrified)

Madison: I'm ok. You can go home without worrying. (She said cordially)

Jay: Ok, so long! Call me if he touches you! (He said and left)

Madison: You see he's a fool. (She smiled at him) I have to buy some things in the grocery. No time, sorry!

Ephram: That's ok. It was just a question. (He said disappointed)

Madison: Ok, so I don't have to be worry about you?

Ephram: No, I'm a big boy. I'll survive it unscathed. (He said sarcastically)

Madison: Ok big Mr. Brown, let's go! (She smiled while they were leaving the garage)

Madison locked the door and turned round. Ephram stood right behind her and they looked in each others eyes. Ephram leant in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Ephram: Only to refresh my woolly thoughts. (He whispered)

Madison: Ok. (She whispered and looked into his blue eyes)

They froze in place for a while until Madison went to her car. She got in and started her motor. Then she looked at Ephram and waved smiling until she drove off.


	15. Secret hoard

Towards evening Ephram sat in the parlor of his apartment while Bright and Hannah were coming in. They laughed and fooled around.

Hannah: Oh Ephram, you're here! (She pulled away from Bright)

Ephram: Yeah, I'm still living her. (He said)

Bright: What's on TV? (He sat down beside him)

Ephram: I don't know. I'm zapping. (He fixed the TV)

Bright: Is everything ok?

Ephram: Yep, I'm totally ok. (He said sarcastically)

Hannah: Wanna talk about it?

Ephram: No, not yet. (He got up and grabbed his keys from the table) Have fun! (He waved Hannah while he was leaving)

He got in his car and drove to Madison's. He saw the light was on and got out of his car. He knocked on her door.

Madison: Ephram! (She said surprised)

Ephram: Can I come in?

Madison: Of course! You look harassed.

Ephram: Thanks for the encouragement! (He entered her house)

Madison: Sorry, what happened?

Ephram: None but I'm a little bit disarranged. (He sat down at the couch and saw the textbooks on the table) Did I disturb you?

Madison: I just learned chemistry. It isn't that important. (She said very kind) Wanna talk about it?

Ephram: About what?

Madison: About the things on your mind?

Ephram: There's so much on my mind. (He said and laid his hands on his face)

Madison: What happened? Please tell me!

Ephram: You look good with the brown hair. When did you dye them? (He smiled at her)

Madison: Thanks, I needed a change! I dyed it yesteryear in New York. There are a lot of good haircutters. (She smiled) But please don't change the subject!

Ephram: I don't want to talk now. (He reclined)

Madison: A penny for your thoughts. (She reclined too)

Ephram: We could watch a movie. (He looked at her)

Madison: Yeah, we could. (She smiled)

Ephram: Anything else on your mind? (He looked at her)

Madison: No, we'll watch a movie. (She grabbed the remote and switched on TV)

They just sat there for an hour and watched Extreme Makeover.

Ephram: You're shuddering. (He looked at her)

Madison: Yeah, be right back. (She got up and disappeared in her room)

Ephram got up and followed her. Madison searched a shirt in her cupboard. She turned round and noticed Ephram.

Madison: Anything wrong?

Ephram: Oh no, I'm ok. (He walked towards her)

They looked in each others eyes and Ephram wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pet her back. She pulled away and put on her shirt. Madison left and sat down on the couch. Ephram followed her and sat down beside her. He thought about the "relationship" between Madison and him. Was it just an ONS yesterday? Or just a refreshment at their bygone times? She was so callously and he was hurting. He got up and walked over to the sideboard and opened one of the drawers. He got out a big blanket and spread it out. Madison kept an eye on him. He carpeted her and sat down again.

Madison: Thanks! (She smiled at him)

Ephram: Can't see you shuddering. (He tried to be short with her)

Madison cuddled up to him and carpeted him too. She smiled at him and Ephram smiled back. He began to pet her belly and his hands moved under her shirt. She turned round and gave him a passionate kiss until she took his shirt off of him. Ephram began to take Madison's shirt off of her while she was petting his back. After he finished he gave her a deep kiss. She opened his belt and pushed his jeans down. Ephram started to kiss her neck and roamed down her chest to her belly and the same trail back to her mouth. Madison let out a soft moan and pushed him down on the couch. They lay next to each other and were breathing hard. Ephram unbuttoned her jeans and pushed it down. Ephram stopped and just gaped at Madison. After a while Madison took the advantage and her hand moved under his shorts. He closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure while she reached his manhood. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She continued and he closed his eyes again. He just indulged in her caress. He began to pet her legs and he shivered with excitement. Madison stopped when she was noticing his manhood began to grow.

Madison: We haven't condoms. (She whispered breathing hard)

Ephram: I thought you have a secret hoard. (He smiled)

Madison: I'm afraid not! (She moved her hand under his shorts)

Ephram: Huh, keeping still. (He moaned and grabbed her hand)

Madison: Sorry! (She smiled)

Ephram: What is to be done? (He whispered breathing hard)

Madison: I can finish my job. (She smiled and moved her hand again)

Ephram smiled and grabbed her hand. She just looked in his eyes for a few minutes until she began to push his shorts down. She continued to rub his manhood and he continued to kiss her neck and her collarbone. They both were breathing hard. She looked at him while he was climaxing. He closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure until he reclined in Madison's arms.

Ephram: You're crazy! (He said breathing hard)

Madison: You too. (She smiled at him)

Ephram: I should use the bathroom. (He whispered and got up and left)


	16. Uncle Joe

A few minutes later entered the parlor again but Madison wasn't in. He noticed the light in the kitchen and grabbed his shorts until he went to the kitchen. Madison sat down at the table and leafed through a magazine. Ephram leant against the door frame and watched her. Her hair was a mess and she was only wrapped up with the blanket. She put the magazine away when she noticing him. She got up and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Madison: Everything ok? (She smiled and looked down to his shorts)

Ephram: Yep, to my full satisfaction. (He jested)

Madison: Sounds good.

Ephram: I'm really hungry.

Madison: There's some fried chicken in the fridge. You can microwave it. (She pointed at the fridge) I'll wait for you in the parlor. Hurry up! (She said seductive and left)

Ephram got the chicken out of the fridge and put it in the microwave and switched it on. He looked for cutlery while he was noticing an air ticket at the pin board. He unfastened it and looked at the destination. He was absorbed in thoughts when the microwave was beginning to ring. He put the ticket aside and grabbed the chicken and walked over to Madison. He sat down beside her and began to eat. He was absorbed in thoughts when Madison laid her hand on his leg.

Madison: Ephram? (She shouted)

Ephram: What? (He shook his head to come clear)

Madison: Did you see a ghost in my fridge? I asked if it tastes nice.

Ephram: Oh yeah, it's ok.

Madison: Ok, what was it? (She looked at him)

Ephram: What was what?

Madison: The monster in my fridge? (She said serious)

Ephram: It wasn't a monster. (He couldn't help but smiled) It was a ticket.

Madison: A ticket? (She didn't understand)

Ephram: Yeah, to New York. (He put down the food)

Madison: Oh my god. I totally forgot it. (She looked aghast and laid her hand on her mouth)

Ephram: What does it mean?

Madison: I'll visit my brother. (She smiled at him)

Ephram: I see! (He tried not to be worried about it)

Later they were just sitting at the couch and were watching TV. Madison lay against Ephram. Madison just wore her bra and her panties and Ephram just wore his shorts. Madison looked at him and he looked really sad.

Madison: Ephram, what's on your mind? (She said softly)

Ephram: Nothing. (He just fixed the TV)

Madison: Ok, can we skip the lie-thing please?

Ephram: I'm ok.

Madison: You aren't a good liar. (She affectionate laid her hand on his cheek)

Ephram: It's just…. Ehm… It's… (He hesitated)

Madison: It's what?

Ephram: How long did you live in New York? (He asked serious)

Madison: Not quite two years.

Ephram: You have a lot of friends there, do you?

Madison: Yeah but what's the point of that?

Ephram: What if you… if you won't come back? (He avoided eye contact with her)

Madison: You have the wind up about this? (She held his hand while he was looking away) Ephram, fear not! I'll come back.

Ephram: Are you sure of it? (He looked worried)

Madison: Ephram, I'll leave Marcy here. I'll come back.

Ephram still avoided eye contact with her. Madison squeezed his hand and sat down on his lap.

Madison: Ephram, don't worry. I promise you I'll come back.

Ephram: That sounds good. (He smiled at her)

Madison: It works so you can see. (She petted his cheek)

Ephram: Madison?

Madison: Yeah? (She looked in his eyes)

Ephram: I… I think… I'm… I still love you. (He whispered careful)

Madison: What? (She said confused)

Ephram: I still love you. (He said certainly)

Madison: I won't make the same mistake again. (She leant in and whispered in his ear) I love you too.

They looked in each others eyes and smiled. Then he gave her a deep kiss and Madison pushed him down at the couch and lay on top off him. She wrapped the blanket around their bodies and they just savor the moment.

Ephram: What'll you do in New York?

Madison: In the main I'll be there because of Marcy. I have to sign the papers to award custody to me and also to visit my brother and to see my friends.

Ephram: I wondered who she is.

Madison: Marcy is the daughter of my Uncle Joe. He and his wife were killed in an accident last year. In their will said if anything will happen to them the custody should go to my brother or me. My brother's the senior so they asked him first but he's teacher at Juilliard and he haven't so much time so they asked me and I wasn't incapable of saying no.

Ephram: Oh my god, the poor girl! (He said concerned)

Madison: Yeah but I think she absorbed the loss better than other children with the same cruel fate.

Ephram: Yeah, she looks really happy. (He smiled at Madison)

Madison: Yep, I hope so. I try my best.

Ephram: When will you fly?

Madison: The day after tomorrow.

Ephram: That means we haven't so much time.

Madison: Yeah, that's right.

Ephram: Ok, can we just cuddle up to each other and savor the moment?

Madison: For sure! (She smiled)

She cuddled up to Ephram and they felt asleep.


	17. Break up

Next day it knocked on the Brown's door. Andy got up from the couch and switched off TV until he opened the door.

Andy: Madison! (He said surprised)

Madison: Hi Dr. Brown. Is Ephram there or is he at his apartment?

Andy: Yep, he's in his room. (He smiled at her) Hey little lady. (He shook Marcy's little hand)

Marcy: Hey Dr. Brown.

Madison: Can you keep an eye on her?

Andy: I'm unused to this. You know my kids are teenagers.

Madison: She's carefree. (She smiled)

Marcy: Yep, I'm a good girl.

Andy: Ok. Do you like ice cream?

Marcy: Oh yeah! (She took Andy by her hand and ran into the kitchen)

Madison walked upstairs and knocked on Ephram's door.

Ephram: Not just yet! (He screamed)

Madison: It's me. (She opened the door)

Ephram noticed it was Madison and quickly clapped his laptop. He got up and walked towards her. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss but Madison pulled away.

Ephram: What happened? (He said worried)

Madison: We have to talk! (She said and looked round) Unparticular homey!

Ephram: I'm not living here. You don't sound good.

Madison: Please sit down!

Ephram: Ok! (He sat down on his bed)

Madison: It's because of Marcy. We can't do this to her.

Ephram: Do what to her?

Madison: She lost her parents and I think she isn't ready to relive this. I mean what if it won't work? What if we'll break up? I can't do this to her and she's only five.

Ephram: Ohm… (He was speechless)

Madison: Maybe you don't understand my reasons but you don't know Marcy. She's my little sunshine and I'm so happy when I know she's happy. I couldn't live without her.

Ephram: But you said…

Madison: I know what I said and I meant what I said but I didn't think about Marcy.

Ephram: You are not serious, are you?

Madison: I'm so sorry, Ephram! (Tears running down her cheeks)

Ephram: Please don't cry! (He grabbed her hands) I can't see you crying.

Madison: Please, Ephram! Don't make it harder than it is. (She slowly pulled away)

Ephram: I love you, Madison. I can't live without you again.

Madison: That's not the point. (She tried to wipe away her tears)

Ephram: Please, Madison!

Madison: I can't, Ephram! I should rather go! (She turned round and ran downstairs)

Madison ran into the kitchen and grabbed Marcy.

Madison: We have to go!

Marcy: Why do you cry, Mommy?

Madison: I'm ok, sweetie!

Marcy: No, you're crying! (She began to cry too) I don't want you to cry!

Ephram followed her and stopped by the door. She saw Marcy crying and watched Madison soothing her. Madison carried Marcy out of the Brown's and sat her in the backseat. She got in and drove off. Ephram was heartbroken but he knew she was right.


	18. Candy Land

Ephram cried and thought about her words and the gorgeous time they had until he felt asleep. Next morning Delia woke him up.

Delia: Good morning, Ephram! (She opened his door and screamed)

Ephram: Oh my god, what's up? (He jumped up and rubbed his eyes)

Delia: Nothing but I thought you're hungry.

Ephram: It's 09:00 am. (He looked at his watch)

Delia: Yeah, time to awake for normal people!

Ephram: I'm not hungry, thanks!

Delia: You didn't eat anything since yesterday morning.

Ephram: But I'm not hungry.

Delia: Ok it's your decision but Nina made your favorite dish: Flapjacks with maple syrup.

Ephram: Ok, once again: I'm not hungry! (He said angry)

Delia: Oh my god, I'm sorry for asking! (She closed the door and left)

Ephram reclined and just lay on his bed. He couldn't believe that she did this. He couldn't believe that it was over again. Then he heard a voice and his door opened. It was Marcy.

Marcy: Oh, I'm sorry. I chose the wrong door. (She began to close the door)

Ephram: Marcy, please wait! (He stopped her)

Marcy: Yeah?

Ephram: Please come in and close the door! (He said and watched her closing the door) Please sit down! (He pointed right beside himself)

Marcy: What's up? (She sat down beside him)

Ephram: How is your mommy doing?

Marcy: Oh, I think she's fine. She's sad but apart from that she's ok.

Ephram: That's good to hear.

Marcy: You love her, do you?

Ephram: How do you know that?

Marcy: Oh, that's obviously. I can see it in you eyes. Aunt Mindy said eyes could say more than words.

Ephram: Ohm… It's obviously? (He said insecurely)

Marcy: Yeah. You love her very much so what's your problem?

Ephram: She doesn't wanna hurt you.

Marcy: Me? I was happy if she would love someone.

Ephram: Really?

Marcy: Yeah and I like you. You would be the best for her and as a matter of fact she loves you too. That's perfect!

Ephram: Good to know, sweetie! Thanks!

Marcy: Yep, I'll go to Delia. We wanna play Candy Land.

Ephram: Oh, sounds really good! (He smiled)

Marcy: Wanna play with us? (She smiled)

Ephram: I don't know.

Marcy: C'mon. It's funny.

Ephram: Ok, why not.

Ephram was so happy about Marcy's information. He couldn't help but he had to say yes. So he took Marcy by his hand and entered Delia's room. She sat on the floor while she was building up Candy Land. She noticed Ephram and Marcy.

Delia: Whatever do you want? (She looked confused)

Marcy: He wants to play Candy Land with us. (She smiled)

Delia: You wanna play Candy Land? What did you eat?

Ephram: Nothing, I just wanna play with you two.

Delia: Ok, your decision but please don't mess up the game.

Ephram and Marcy sat down and they began to play.


	19. So sad

Madison sat in the college library and leafed through some history books while Ephram walked over to her.

Ephram: Hey! (He whispered)

Madison: Ephram! Hey! (She looked up surprised)

Ephram: How are you doing?

Madison: So-so! (She said and turned her attention at her books again)

Ephram sat down at the same table and leafed through his books. He kept an eye on her and marveled at her stunning beauty. After a while a handsome man came over to them.

Madison: Ryan! Oh my god, what are you doing here? (She jumped in his arms)

Ryan: Thought I should visit you since we didn't see us for a long time.

Madison: I can't believe you're here. I'm so pleased to see you.

Ryan: Can I ask you to dinner?

Madison: Absolutely. (She grabbed her books) See you, Ephram! (She glanced at him and left)

Ephram only could nod. He was so hurt and downhearted. He left the library and got in his car. He just drove around town without an aspiration. He couldn't think about anything else than what Madison and this handsome guy could do. He loved her and he wasn't sure yet if she loved him too. He knew he had to do anything so he drove to her house. There wasn't light but even so he got out of his car and knocked on her door. The light turned on and the door opened.

Ryan: Ephram, right? (He stood there with topless while he was drying his hair with a towel)

Ephram: Ehm… yeah…

Ryan: Can I help you?

Ephram: Ehm… No, it's ok. I'll come back later. I don't wanna disturb you two. (He turned round and left)

He felt like dying when he was getting in his car. He laid his hands on his face and kicked against his dashboard.

Ephram: Shit! (He yelled) Why did this happen to me? Why do I love this girl so much? (He screamed and began to cry)

He drove off and parked at the parking lot across his apartment. He looked round to get sure Bright wasn't at home and got out his keys. He walked in and threw his jacket at the couch. He walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of gin. He sat down at the couch and cleared the whole bottle. After a while there was a knock at the door. Ephram got up and tripped to the door. He thought it was Bright but the erred. It was Madison.

Madison: I heard you were at my house today. What did you want?

Ephram: I… I just… I just wanna look… Nothing… I wanted nothing. (He stuttered)

Madison: Are you ok? (She looked worried)

Ephram: Yeah, I'm totally fine. Bye! (He tried to close the door but Madison stopped him)

Madison: You look miserable. (She looked really anxious)

Ephram: I'm ok. I don't wanna you to let Ryan alone so please go! (He said)

Madison: I don't wanna go to Ryan. Are you drunken?

Ephram: No, I just drank a sip of gin.

Madison: A sip of gin? (She walked in and saw the gin bottle and the empty beer tins) Did you drink all of them alone? (She pointed at them)

Ephram: Yeah, it was just a sip.

Madison: What do you call that? (She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and pushed him at the couch) You're totally crazy! That's dead dangerous! (She looked at him but he just looked down) Ephram, did you listen?

Ephram: It was just a sip.

Madison: You aren't serious, are you? (She waited for a respond but he didn't say anything) Why did you do this?

Ephram: I can't stand this! (He got up and tripped over a empty tin)

Madison took hold of him and supported him to the couch and sat down beside him.

Madison: You should rather tell me what happened. (She looked completely anxious)

Ephram: What of it! I'm just drunk.

Madison: There's no just. You drank a good deal gin and… (She began to count the empty tins) …six tins of beer. I'm really worried about you.

Ephram: You don't have to. Please go home now to Ryan and Marcy.

Madison: I said I don't wanna go to Ryan. I'm really worried, Ephram!

Ephram: The whole thing is my business. Please go now!

Madison: Ephram, please talk to me.

Ephram began to cry but he tried to wipe away his tears until Madison noticed him crying but it was too late.

Madison: Are you crying? (She looked at him)

Ephram: No… (He said and rubbed his eyes)

Madison: What make you crying?

Ephram: I'm not…

Madison: We had this liar-thing. (He interrupted him)

He began to cry more and more and like it matters what he did he couldn't stop.

Madison: Hey, please stop crying! (She whispered lovely)

Ephram was speechless. He couldn't say anything and he didn't know what to say. He just sat there crying. Madison watched him and gave him a little space of time but he didn't stop crying. A long time passed until Madison tried to calm him down again but it didn't work. He was crying disconsolate.

Ephram: Please go, Madison! I don't want you to see me crying! (He talked in a whisper)

Madison: I can't leave you alone now.

Ephram: Everything went wrong! (He cried)

Madison: What do you mean?

Ephram: You brought comfort to you with him. Do you love him? (He just cried and looked away)

Madison: I brought comfort to me with Ryan? What do you mean?

Ephram: You slept with him a couple of hours ago and now you're sitting here like nothing happened.

Madison: I didn't sleep with him. What do you think about me?

Ephram: Don't lie! He was topless in your house.

Madison: Listen, I didn't sleep with him.

Ephram tried to stop crying but he couldn't.

Ephram: But you love him.

Madison: You know that I didn't.

Madison wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He laid his head down on her chest and her fingers were running through his hair. After a while Ephram felt asleep in Madison's arms and Madison just watched him sleeping. Suddenly Ephram's mobile began to ring and Ephram jumped up. He picked up.

Ephram: Yeah?

Bright: Hey dude, you sound like you were crying.

Ephram: What do you want?

Bright: Hannah and I will stay here in Boulder for a few days.

Ephram: Ok, call until you drive off.

Bright: Ok, so long!

Ephram: See you! Have fun! (He put down the mobile)

Madison: Are you feeling any better?

Ephram: Yeah, I'm ok. You can go now! (He looked down)

Madison: You're still tripping.

Ephram: Yeah, that's the booze. It'll be better after a few aspirins.

Madison: I just wanna stay.

Ephram: No way, you have to take care about Marcy and go back to Ryan.

Madison got out her mobile and dialed a number.

Madison: Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, what's up?

Madison: Is Marcy ok?

Ryan: Yeah, she's sleeping. Do you want me to take care about her tonight?

Madison: Sounds good.

Ryan: I'll do it. But can I ask you a question?

Madison: Yes, for sure!

Ryan: Why did you repost your ticket?

Madison: I talked with Mrs. Farrow and she said it would be ok. I couldn't do it this time.

Ryan: Ok, I hear you don't wanna talk about it.

Madison: You got it!

Ryan: Ok, see you.

Madison: See you!

She put down the mobile and looked at Ephram.


	20. Real cause

Madison: Marcy's sleeping and Ryan's there to take care of her if she'll wake up.

Ephram: Why can't you just leave me alone? Do you want me to make a fool of myself?

Madison: Just sit down! (She pointed at the couch right beside her)

Ephram walked over to her and sat down beside her. She got up and walked towards him. She bent down and laid her hands on his knees.

Madison: Listen, I don't know if I'm the only one who made you crying like this but I don't wanna be the reason.

Ephram: I love you, Madison! I can't stand it to be without you. Please don't say you can't.

Madison: Come here to me. (She said lovely and skimped over his cheek)

Ephram looked into her beautiful green eyes and his eyes began to wet.

Madison: Oh, let me see a smile! (She gave him a smile that made him smile)

Tears running down his cheeks again but Madison slowly wiped them away. She pushed him down at the couch and carpeted him then she sat down beside him and laid his head on her lap. Her fingers were running through his hair and they were just stay like this for a few hours.

Madison: Are you felling any better?

Ephram: I like this. (He touched her hand which was running through his hair)

Madison: Yeah it's calming!

Ephram: I'm totally calm down now.

Madison: That's fine. (She whispered) Are you hungry? (She tried to get up to search some food)

Ephram: No, I'm not hungry. Please continue! (He grabbed her hand and pulled her back at the couch)

Madison: Ok, whatever you want. (She began to run her fingers through his hair again)

Ephram let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. After a while he felt asleep and Madison watched him sleeping until she felt asleep too.

Next morning Madison woke up and smiled at Ephram who was still sleeping. She laid down his head and got up. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and walked over to Ephram. She carpeted him and left quietly.

Ephram woke up an hour later and looked around but Madison wasn't there. He got up and took a shower. He got dressed and grabbed his keys. He got in his car and drove to his dad's. He entered and shocked while he was seeing Mindy in the parlor.

Mindy: Dr. Brown, I've already found it. (She screamed)

Andy: Thanks, Mindy! (He said and noticed Ephram) Ephram!

Mindy: Hey Ephram! (She jumped up surprised)

Ephram: Hey Mindy! What are you doing here?

Andy: She helped me to find a few papers of Madison's health record.

Ephram: Why?

Andy: I'll send them back to her doctor in Denver. I know I made a mistake and I know she don't want me to be her doctor so I'll do the right.

Ephram walked over to Mindy and grabbed the papers. He read "Acceptation to have an abortion" and noticed Madison's signed them.

Mindy: Don't worry, she didn't do this. (She grabbed the papers and handed them Dr. Brown)

Andy: She beat two medical assistants senseless. (He laughed)

Mindy: She knows her own mind! (She smiled)

Ephram smiled at Mindy and then looked at Andy.

Ephram: I have to go. (He left)

He jumped in his car and drove off. He parked across Madison's and knocked at her door. Ryan opened.

Ryan: Ephram, come in! (He walked back into the kitchen)

Ephram: Thanks! (He closed the door and followed him)

Ryan: Madison, you have cold call.

Madison: Can you stir for one minute! (She turned round and handed him the spoon) Ephram! (She said shocked)

Ephram: Am I to go?

Madison: No, it's ok. (She smiled) Marcy, please stop playing with the knife.

Marcy: Hey Ephram! (She looked up) Ok, I'll go upstairs to practice my notes.

Madison: Good idea! (She smiled and walked over to Ephram) Are you feeling any better? (She said and sat down at the table)

Ephram: Oh yeah, I took some aspirins. (He said sarcastically and sat down across her)

Madison: So what do you want?

Ephram: I just wanna see you. (He said serious)

Madison: Ok, are you hungry? We can eat in… (She looked at her watch) …5 minutes!

Ryan: Ouch! (He screamed)

Madison: Oh my god, everything ok with you? (She got up)

Ryan: Yeah, I've just burnt my fingers. It's ok.

Madison grabbed the spoon and continued stirring. Ryan sat down across Ephram while Marcy was jumping downstairs.

Marcy: Would you like to eat with us? (She sat down beside him)

Ephram: Yeah, if you want me to.

Marcy: Yeah, I would like it.

Madison: Can you set the table, Marcy? (She got out four plates and put them down at the counter and continued stirring)

Marcy: Yes, for sure! (She got up and grabbed the plates and gave them out)

Ryan: I have to go in a half hour. There are to hours to Glenwood Springs.

Madison: I know. Dinner's ready! (She put the pot down in the midst of the table and sat down beside Ryan)

Marcy: I wish I could accompany you. I've never been out of Everwood since we're here.

Ryan: And anyway, why not?

Marcy: You aren't serious, are you? (She sat on her knees and looked at him)

Ryan: Why not? I could need attendance!

Marcy: May I accompany him? (She looked at Madison)

Madison: I'm not sure. Glenwood Springs is three and a half hour from here.

Ryan: I'll take care of her. She'll be surviving unscathed.

Madison: Ok, if you want to. (She said smiling) But now scrape your plate please!

Marcy: Ok! (She said very happy and began to eat)

They ate for 15 minutes until Marcy got up.

Marcy: I'll pack my bag. How long will we be on vacation?

Ryan: Oh, so five days. (He grabbed the plates and did the washing-up)

Madison: Who do you wanna visit in Glenwood?

Ryan: I'll visit my brother. You don't know him.

Marcy: Ok, I'm ready to go! (She jumped downstairs and smiled)

Ryan: Ok, it's high time! (He looked at his watch)

Madison: What did you pack in? (She carried Marcy's bag to Ryan's car)

Marcy: The laundered cloth you gave me yesterday and underwear.

Madison: Ok, I wish you a nice time with Uncle Ryan! Have fun! (She gave her a big kiss)

Marcy got in and Ryan drove off while Madison and Ephram were waving. She turned round and looked at him.

Madison: Please tell me your real cause for visiting me now.


	21. Our son

She walked in and sat down at the couch. Ephram followed her and walked towards her.

Ephram: I visited my dad today.

Madison: So what?

Ephram: Mindy was there too.

Madison: I know. She told me about it.

Ephram: I entered while they were searching your health record.

Madison: So?

Ephram: I saw your sign under the "Acceptance to have an abortion" paper.

Madison: You know I didn't do this.

Ephram: Yeah, I know. (He smiled) You were brutal to the medical assistants.

Madison: You know about it? (She smiled at him)

Ephram: Yeah and I'm so happy that you didn't do it. (He sat down beside her and there was an awkward silence between them) Ehm… Do you… Do you know… if he's doing? (He hesitated)

Madison: Yeah, he's fine. He began to talk a few months ago. (She smiled)

Ephram: Good to hear.

Madison grabbed her purse and put out a picture. She handed it Ephram.

Ephram: Oh my god! (Tears running down his cheeks)

Madison: I chose Connor Ephram Waterlay.

Ephram: You've chosen his name?

Madison: They wanted me to choose it.

Ephram: What's his age at this picture?

Madison: It's up-to-date. (She wiped away his tears) You can keep it.

Ephram: Really? It's yours.

Madison: No, it's yours now.

Ephram: Thanks! (He tried to smile)

Madison got up and got a photo album. She opened it and shows him a picture of herself.

Madison: Can you see him? (She pointed at her big baby belly)

Ephram: You look so cute. (He leafed through the album and looked at the ultrasounds)

Madison: In this month they determined the sex. (She pointed at the baby's genitals)

Ephram: I'm overwhelmed with emotions. (He cries)

Madison: It's ok. You can cry. I gather that you're totally overwhelmed now.

Ephram: That's my baby. He's my son. (He pointed at the picture)

Madison: Yeah, he's yours. (She laid her hand on his shoulder) Oh and that's me and Connor right after the birth.

Ephram: Was it aching?

Madison: It was no picnic. (She smiled)

Ephram: But you didn't have to go through it alone? (He said worried)

Madison: No, my friend was with me and held my hand.

Ephram: Good to hear. You looked happy.

Madison: I was. I could see in his beautiful blue eyes and that remembered me at you. (She smiled)

Ephram: Thanks! (He grabbed her hand)

Madison: It wasn't an exploit. (She said and got up and carried off the photo album)

While she was coming back her mobile rang. She answered the mobile.

Madison: Yeah?

Jay: Hey babe, I heard you've reposted your ticket.

Madison: Yep, I did.

Jay: So we can practice with the band in the evening?

Madison: If you want to. (She said pissed)

Jay: Is in one hour ok for you, babe?

Madison: Yep, see you in one hour. (She hung up)


	22. Well done!

Ephram: Jay?

Madison: Yeah, how do you know that?

Ephram: You sounded really pissed.

Madison: Yeah, he can't let it be enough.

Ephram: So you have to go?

Madison: I'm afraid so.

Ephram: Ok, I'll pay Amy a visit. (He grabbed his jacket) Thanks for all you did! I wish I had held your hand! (He pointed at the picture of his son)

Madison: No offence! (She walked to the checkroom and grabbed her jacket) So, I should go now!

Ephram: Ok. (He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair) See you! (He whispered lovely and turned round and left)

Madison walked out too and got in her car. Ephram parked across the Abbott's and got out. He knocked at the door but nobody answered. He knocked again and Rose opened.

Rose: Sorry, I was upstairs!

Ephram: It's ok, is Amy there?

Rose: Oh no, she drove off a few minutes ago. She's doctor's office.

Ephram: Ok, I'll pay her a visit. Thanks! (He turned round and got in his car)

He drove off and parked across the office. He got out and entered it.

Ephram: Is dad there?

Louise: Yeah, he's in his room. I'll inform him. (She got up and knocked at his door) Dr. Brown, your son is here. (She opened the door)

Andy: Let him come in.

Louise: You heard his words.

Ephram walked over and lay against the door frame.

Ephram: Hi dad! (He smiled)

Andy: Nice to see you! How was your day?

Ephram: Aside from a few exceptions actually a good day.

Andy: What happened? (He said worried)

Ephram: I got drunk yesterday and I paid for it this morning!

Andy: You never got drunk, what happened?

Ephram: I don't know, it came all at once!

Andy: But now you're ok?

Ephram: Yep, I took a few aspirins.

Amy: Ephram! (She walked out of Dr. Abbott's room)

Ephram: Hi Amy! (He turned round and smiled)

Amy: Are you disposed for a walk?

Ephram: Sounds good. (He waved his dad) See you!

Andy: Nice day!

Amy and Ephram walked to the park and they went for a walk.

Amy: You're quit. What's on your mind?

Ephram: I don't know.

Amy: Is it about Madison?

Ephram: Madison? (He looked at her really surprised) How do you know that?

Amy: Bright told me.

Ephram: I see! (He put his hands in his pockets) Yeah, it's about her!

Amy: What happened?

Ephram: I love her.

Amy: You love her? (She looked stunned)

Ephram: Yeah but I'm not sure about her opinion.

Amy: Talk with her.

Ephram: I did but she said she couldn't do this to Marcy.

Amy: I understand her point but you should keep it rolling.

Ephram: Keep it rolling? What do you mean?

Amy: Continue obstinate!

Ephram: That exactly means what?

Amy: Go and talk to her!

Ephram: No way, she has rehearsal!

Amy: Then you should go and talk to her tomorrow!

Ephram: Wow! Well done! I feel better now.

Amy: Yep! Oh sorry! (She said while her mobile was ringing) Yeah?

Hannah: Who are you? We arranged to meet us at Sam's at 7. Now it's 8.

Amy: Oh sorry! I totally forgot that. I'll be there in a few minutes. (She hung up) Sorry Ephram! I have to go. (She waved and ran away)

Ephram went to his apartment and sat down at the couch. Suddenly the phone rang. He got up and answered.

Ephram: Yeah?

Reid: Hi Ephram! How are you doing?

Ephram: Fine. How is California?

Reid: It's totally amazing but I haven't so much free time to take advantage of the sun.

Ephram: You're just learning?

Reid: Yeah, that's the meaning of a study path.

Ephram: Really? (He said sarcastically)

Reid: Ok, I have to hang up. See you after summer!

Ephram: Ok. (He hung up)

He sat down at the couch and he was suffering from headaches again. He lay down at the couch and felt asleep.


	23. Cold call

Next day around 02:00 pm he knocked on Madison's door. He had thought about their "relationship" the whole morning and he had remembered Mindy's words. He wasn't there to talk to her. He just wanted to see if she was ok. She opened the door.

Madison: Hey!

Ephram: Hi, I don't wanna disturb you! I'm just her to see if you're ok.

Madison: You don't disturb. I'm ok but come in please. (She smiled and went behind)

Ephram: Ok! (He walked in)

Madison: Wanna drink anything?

Ephram: No, thanks.

Madison: How was your morning? (She sat down at the table in the kitchen)

Ephram: It was nothing minds. I just tidied up Bright's mess and played piano.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. Madison and Ephram got up.

Madison: Sorry! (She said and walked into the parlor and opened the door while Ephram was following her) Mom! (She said surprised and mad)

Mom: Hi Maddie! Can I come in?

Madison: No, I have somebody over! (She said snubbing)

Mom: Maddie, please!

Ephram: It's ok! (He screamed from the parlor)

Madison: Ok but merely short!

Mom: Thanks! (She walked in) Hello! (She held out her hand to Ephram)

Ephram: Hello, Mrs. Kellner! (He shook her hand)

Mom: Oh no, I've married again. My last name is Davis now.

Ephram: Sorry, Mrs. Davis.

Mom: You can say Allison.

Ephram: Ok, nice to meet you!

Mom: Yeah, me too.

Madison: Can you say what to say, please! (She said mad and interrupted them)

Mom: I just wanted to see how you're doing.

Madison: All of a sudden?

Mom: No, I was worried about you all the time.

Madison: Yeas, for sure! (She said sarcastically) That's why you sent me away certainly.

Mom: Yeah, I thought you would realize that it was a mistake.

Madison: Maybe it's a mistake to you but I think it isn't incorrect to love someone.

Mom: That's not the point. You slept with someone.

Madison: Yeah, I'm 23.

Mom: But it isn't allowed until you enter into matrimony.

Madison: I can't believe you. That was your only fear. I can change my name if that's what you want.

Mom: Maddie, you know that isn't what I want. (She looked around) Who's the…

Madison: Don't say it, please! (She yelled) That's none of your business. I'm through with you. Can you just leave please!

Mom: Maddie!

Madison: And please stop to name me Maddie! (She grabbed her arm)

Mom: Madison, I've just tried to teach you a lesson. (Madison loosed her hold of her arm and looked stunned)

Madison: You think you taught me a lesson with send me away? You sent me away when I needed you help anything else? I'll never forgive you that. So please go now.

Mom: You didn't say you needed it more than anything else.

Madison: Oh, that's so like you. I was pregnant what did you think what I needed?

Mom: You offended against the bible.

Madison: I hear that's your only fear. (She laughed about her selfish mom) Can you go now!

Mom: Maddie, you were wrong! Thanks god that you aborted the baby! (She glanced at the heaven)

Madison: I didn't abort the baby. I gave him to adoption. You've reached what you wanted. Go now or I call the police!

Mom: Maddie! (She said stunned)

Madison: Ok, do your worst but I call the police now. (She grabbed the receiver and dialed a number)

Ephram: We have reached a point when it was better if you would go! (He got up and grabbed her arm)

He accompanied her to the door and pushed her out of the door carefully. He waved and quickly closed the door.

Ephram: Are you ok?

Madison didn't respond. She just sat at the couch with her hand over her face. Ephram sat down beside her.

Ephram: She forced you too?

Madison: Yeah, you've heard it. She's totally fanatic.

Ephram: She's a little bit funky with her bible.

Madison: She's strictly reared Christian.

Ephram: But now it's over. Forget it!

Madison: Yeah, I need a change!

Ephram: I came to ask you to come over to my apartment. (He said with concernment)

Madison: Yeah, for sure! Why not!

Ephram: Ok, let's go! (He smiled and got up)


	24. Every word is nonsense

They walked over to Ephram's dreadnought and got in. Ephram drove off and Madison noticed a ring on his finger. She grabbed his hand from the steering wheel.

Madison: What's that? (She looked at his hand)

Ephram: It's yours, is it? (He smiled)

Madison: Yeah, I lost it two… (She remembered it was the time she was dating him) …two years ago.

Ephram: They found it in my car while it was being in the washing-bay five month ago.

Madison: Oh, what a coincidence! (She smiled) And you wear it?

Ephram: Yeah, it remembers me at you.

Madison didn't know how to respond so she just sat there and starred at him. Ephram parked in the parking lot and opened the door for Madison to get out.

Madison: I'm a little bit speechless!

Ephram: Why?

Madison: Because you wear my ring!

Ephram: Do you want it back? (He began to slip out the ring)

Madison: No, no it's yours. (She held his hand to stop him)

Ephram: So why you're speechless?

Madison: I'm speechless because you wear it to remember me.

Ephram: I remember our time together when time was yours and mine. (He looked down)

Madison: Yeah, sometimes the time just swept away and you're left with yesterday. (She said softly and looked in his eyes)

Ephram: Yeah. (He hurriedly looked away and unlocked the door)

Madison: Oh, spotless clean! (She walked in and looked round) Who's that? (She noticed a few pictures) He looks good.

Ephram: That's my flat-mate. No chance he's gay. (He walked in the kitchen)

Madison: Is he at home?

Ephram: It seems like not. (He provocative looked round) No, he's in California all through the summer. He's studying medicine.

Madison: Uh, a doctor-to-be, really sexy! (She said seductively)

Ephram: He's unbearable! (He sat down at the couch and switched the TV on)

Madison walked through the parlor and looked at the pictures.

Madison: Oh my god, you looked so cute as you were a child. (She said smiling)

Ephram: That was at my fifth birthday and I looked terrible. (He got up and walked over to her)

Madison: No, your hair is so sweet and… and… your mom, she's… she's so beautiful. (She hesitated)

Ephram: Yeah, she was. (He looked down)

Madison: Sorry, I wouldn't have mentioned her.

Ephram: It's ok, I just remembered this birthday. It was a crazy day. (He smiled)

Madison: Which room is this? (She pointed at a leant door)

Ephram: That's mine. (He opened the door and let her in)

Madison looked round and rummaged through his books and his scores. Ephram was leaning against the door and was watching her. She walked to the edge of his bed and dropped back at it.

Madison: Softly! (She lifted herself up and opened the drawler in his nightstand) What's that? (She held out a folder)

Ephram: That's none of your business! (He said nervous and tried to grab it)

Madison: I'll put it aside.

She put it aside when some papers were falling out of it.

Madison: Oh, I'm sorry! (She tried to collect them)

Ephram: Oh no! (He walked over to her and tried to take the papers off of her)

Madison: What is this? (She read the text)

Ephram: Oh my god. (He laid his hands on his face)

Madison read the whole text:

I am not overly concerned with the status of my emotions  
"Oh" she says "It's changing."  
But it's always changing

It does not bother her to say this isn't love  
Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love  
And I guess I'm going to have to live with that  
But I'm sure there's something in a shade of grey  
Or something in betweenMy friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."  
But I am not really worried  
I am not overly concerned  
You try to tell yourself the things you try to tell yourself  
To make yourself forget  
"If it's love" she said "then we're going to have to  
think about the consequences."  
She can't stop shaking  
I can't stop touching her and...

This time when kindness falls like rain  
It washes her away and she begins to change her mind  
"These seconds when you're touching me leave me shuddering  
for days" she says "but I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

But I'm not going to break up  
And I'm not going to worry about it anymore  
It seems like I should say, "As long as this is love..."  
But it's not all that easy so maybe I should  
Snap her up in a butterfly net  
Pin her down on a photograph album  
I am not worried  
I've never felt this sort of thing before  
But then she can't stop to think about the consequences  
Because she don't get no sleep in a quiet room and...

The time when kindness falls like rain  
It washes me away and she begins to change my mind  
And every time she smiles I believe it's love and  
Oh Lord, I'm so ready for this sort of thing

She's talking in her sleep  
It's keeping me awake and she begins to toss and turn  
And every word is nonsense but I understand and  
Oh Lord, I'm so ready for this sort of thing

Her kindness bangs a gong  
It's moving me along and she begins to fade away  
It's chasing me away  
She disappears and  
Oh Lord, I'm so ready for this sort of thing

Madison: That's marvelous. (She said with tears in her eyes) What's that?

Ephram: That's my lovelorn.

Madison: Amy's such a happy girl.

Ephram: No, I wrote it two years ago.

Madison: You wrote it over… over me?

Ephram: Yeah, I was so hurt and I missed you so I wrote this.

Madison: That's so perfect. (She laid her hand on her mouth and tried not to cry)

Ephram: Would you like to hear it? (He tried to console her)

Madison: Yeah, I would die to hear it.

Ephram walked over to his piano and began to play. Madison sat down right beside him at the piano stool. He finished playing and looked at her.

Madison: You forgot to sing.

Ephram: You know I can't…

Madison interrupted him with a soft kiss.

Madison: Can I keep it? (She grabbed the text)

Ephram: If you want to. It's yours.

Madison: I cannot help crying. (She began to cry)

Ephram: It's just a text.

Madison: No, it's amazing. (She wiped away her tears and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek) Thank you!

Ephram: I made it for me. I felt better after I wrote it.

Madison: I love it. (She smiled at him)


End file.
